Electronic word processing equipment is now in widespread use in commercial and industrial applications. The basic components of a word processor comprise a console, which includes the viewing screen, and a keyboard. While in some units the console and keyboard are integral and are adapted to be placed on a conventional desk, the trend has been toward separating the console and keyboard into individual units which, while interconnected electrically, are movable relative to each other so that they may be conveniently positioned in accordance with the space available and the comfort of the operator.
There has been a growing realization that the comfort and well-being of the operator greatly effects productivity, and the term "ergonomics" is now being applied to efforts which seek to adapt working conditions to suit the worker.
Studies have indicated that operator fatigue can be materially reduced if the operator can adjust the relative positions of the keyboard and console as the day progresses. In keeping with these findings, it has hitherto been proposed to provide an adjustable stand for a word processor, the stand having a front section on which the keyboard is seated and a rear section on which the console is seated, the two sections being contiguous and movable vertically relative to each other. While such arrangement provides the ability to adjust the levels of the keyboard and console relative to the operator, the platform sections interrupt the work space available to the operator in that unless the platforms are at the same level the operator does not have an uninterrupted front to rear work surface on either side of the keyboard and console, as would be the case if the units were supported on a planar desktop or similar surface. In addition, the adjustability of the units is basically in a vertical direction although it has also been proposed to seat the console on a turntable to permit its rotation relative to the surface on which it is supported.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention provides a work station for the keyboard and console of a word processor which provides the operator with a full depth planar work surface and at the same time provides multidirectional adjustment of both the keyboard and console.